offfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsen
Elsen make up the population of the Zones. They are the first populous encountered in the game, and are the general neutral party. Name Origin The term Elsen seems to come from three sources in the game. The first station in Zone 1 is called Elsen, and the large Inhabitant that resides in one of the areas in The Room. They are also referred to as "Elsen" in the game's credits. Like most character names, Elsen is derived from the Biblical name Elijah. Also, while discussing the game with his fans, Mortis Ghost also refers to the inhabitants as Elsen as well, meaning either that was the original intent, or he simply accepted the fan name. The Elsen The Elsen, as most characters, are black and white in appearance. All inhabitants look the same with different degrees in clothing. Most wear a white collared long sleeved shirt with black dress pants and a black tie. (Though, in their over world sprite has their dress pants colored white.) Miners from Zone 1 have a hard hat with light, as with a few from Zone 3. Others in Zone 3 wear what seems to be some sort of biohazard suit or laboratory coat. Most Elsen are extremely timid. Some seem to have mild to severe degrees of nerousis. They startle easy, and depending on the Zone often depends on the various timidness they seem to take. *Elsens of Zone 1 are mostly timid, and are more inclined to support their jobs. *Elsens of Zone 2 are more obsessive with safety, and seem to have their fears become the best of them. *Elsens of Zone 3 are addicted to Sugar, and will act depending on how much they have had. In The Room, several Elsen can be found who ask the player trivia about earlier points in the game, and reward the player with Special items if they answer correctly. One of the rooms also contains a very large Elsen who watches the player as they traverse the room. They seem to act like caretakers or teachers. The Burnt When Elsens are highly stressed or are ailing in health, they may become Burnt. A Burnt Elsen will literally lose their head, which is replaced with a fountains of a liquid substance from the neck. When an inhabitant transforms into a burnt, it apparently gets much stronger, to the point of being able to fight off specters, this is displayed in zone 3, when three inhabitants catch three specters in a sugar storage room and transform into burnt out of fear that the specters will take their sugar, and easily kill the three specters before turning on The Batter. There are varying degrees of Burnt Elsen. *Regular Burnt - These ailing inhabitants have merely lost their heads, and reside in Zone 1. *Valzong-Burnt - These Burnt are inhabitants with "inapproriate manners". They reside in Bismark, or Zone 2. These Burnt seemed to have gained a strange symbol that comes with the fountain from their necks. They have lost their normal white hands, and possess dark black hands that may be clawed. *Calvary-Burnt - These Burnt reside in Vesper, Zone 3, and are employees on a Sugar deprivation. These dangerous Burnt look similar to the first type of Burnt, but their arms are far longer than normal, and end in large, wicked claws. *Critic-Burnt - A unique Burnt encountered in Zone 3. Like Calvary-Burnt, this one is on a Sugar deprivation. This Burnt, like the others before it, has dark, charred looking skin. Its body looks normal, though its hands appear to be very small and incapable of any task. Its head is by far its most defining part- It is either incredibly large and solid, or a massive black fountain. It has ghastly white eyes, and a mouth that is always wide open, from which it screams and pleads for HELP. It is most likely in constant, torturous pain. *Pastel-Burnt - Another unique Burnt encountered in Area 4, Zone 3, described as malicious. It wears a white labcoat over top its standard suit and tie. Its hands resemble the Calvary-Burnt's hands, being long, vicious claws. It appears to be missing a finger on one of its hands. Its head is the most defining piece- A large, monstrous head, almost resembling a dinosaur or a dragon. The black head lacks any eyes, but it has a large, gaping mouth filled with needle-like teeth. However, it is implied this head may be fake, as a strange, white head will emerge from its mouth constantly. It resembles an Elsen's head, but is rounder, and has a strange, neutral expression. This Burnt's body is apparently incredibly powerful, as it can withstand any form of attack and will not fall. Its weakness is the white head that constantly emerges from its mouth. Trivia Oddly, when a burnt is defeated, when it says it's last words, the picture is still of inhabitant with an intact head. Category:NPCs Category:Enemies